Dirty Liars and Secret Lovers
by Forgotten.Thirteen
Summary: I knew he was selfish, wanting both me and her, but I also knew I was in love with him and because of that reason, I couldn't deny him what he wanted. One Shot PercyXNico Hints of PercyXAnnabeth


_**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and The Olympians belongs to Rick Riordan.**_

* * *

**Dirty Liars and Secret Lovers**

-

"Nico, would you move over?" asked a mumbling voice next to me. I ripped my eye lids open and, mumbling something incoherent, followed the voice's request. My body felt sore as he wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled his head into the small of my back. I felt like protesting, but I know it would be useless in this state.

The next time I woke up, he was gone, like every morning.

I don't know why I did this. During the day, he was busy being part of the couple that everyone loved. His eyes were clearly for Annabeth and Annabeth alone as long as the sun shined. If he ever looked at me, it was to ask me a quick question or ask me to do something for him. He never once showed hints of our nightly affair. As soon as the sun disappeared over the horizon, he would find a way to meet with me and spend all night whispering sweet nothings in my ear.

It started a year ago. It was exactly a year after the whole huge battle between the Titan Lord Kronos and the Gods. I was thirteen and the hormones were starting to overwhelm me. I found myself not knowing what to do; I was gay and in love with Percy. Whenever I saw him walking with Annabeth, I felt like leaping at her and ripping her head from her shoulders. It wasn't right; she hadn't done anything wrong.

I would find myself, whenever I had free time, curling up under a tree where I was sure no one would find me. I would stick my head between my knees and just sit there, loathing everything. Of course, apparently it wasn't that good of a hiding place. Percy, out of everyone in the camp, was the one who found me there one fine day. He sat down next to me and said the very three words that sealed my fate: "What's wrong, Nico?"

In that moment, everything overwhelmed me and I was sobbing into his shirt and screaming the gods-know-what, but I has probably spilled everything I had been feeling then and there because the next thing I knew, I was on my back and Percy was kissing me anywhere he could get. I was in pure bliss and I didn't want him to stop. Every night after that, for as long as he was at camp, he would do his best to meet with me and that beautiful day would repeat over and over again. I knew that Percy was selfish. That was why he came to me and loved me. I think he didn't even understand he was being selfish, but I did. I despised the fact that he could touch and love me, leaving me breathless, but I could never fully have him. I hated the fact that he was a sadist and I was pushed against a wall, forced to feel like a masochist.

"I love you."

How I hated those words.

"I love you more than anyone."

They hurt so much because not once I got to hear the words I was dying to hear. Never would he tell me, "I love you, Nico. Please forgive me. I promise to make everything right." He would never say he loved me and use my name. I wanted to hate him so much, but I couldn't. Not again. Not ever.

"Nico, is something bugging you?" Percy asked, stopping by me during the campfire, Annabeth standing behind him.

I looked up at him. "Uh… no. Nothing. I'm fine," I said, bring my best fake smile to the surface.

He nodded. Then he leaned over and placed his hand on my head and ruffled my hair. "Cheer up, Nico. Okay?" With that, he was gone and when he was out of sight, I brought my knees to my chest and put my head down, too upset to even look at the people around. He had no idea what he was doing to me and that hurt the most.

As soon as the campfire was over, I quickly made my way back to my cabin. I wormed my way under the covers and pulled the blanket over my head, wishing to disappear from everything. I wasn't granted the luxury, though, since pretty soon I felt a figure crawl under the covers next to me.

"Nico, please tell what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. Really."

Everything, you stupid moron.

I balled up my fists against the blanket as he kissed my cheeks, my forehead, my eyelids, willing the tears to go away. I don't know how somebody can ever make me feel this way; I haven't been this emotional in a long time. Percy had that magic about him, I suppose. When he was finished, he hugged me super tight to his chest and just held me, not once asking for sex. He stayed longer that night, waiting until I was awake to leave. He left me with a kiss and then was gone.

Through the next few days, things started to get better. He didn't break up with Annabeth, but he started spending more time with me. No one speculated of our secret affair, but that didn't mean they didn't talk about our supposed new friendship. I would see Annabeth frown when she saw him with me, almost as if she was jealous. Almost as if she knew of everything. I still hated him. I hated everything about him. I couldn't stand him. I wish he would just run back to her and never look at me ever again. But I still couldn't help how much I was in love with him and how much I couldn't tell him for fear that he would hate me and shun me.

"Nico, I know you probably hate all of this and I know it makes you upset, but I have to pretend, okay? I mean, what would people think of me, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, gay? I'm kind of confused about it, too, so I really appreciate what you're doing for me, okay? I promise one of these days I'll make it right, okay?" said Percy to me, one fine day.

"Percy! Nico!" yelled a high pitched voice. Annabeth was waving to us, calling us back to camp and stealing the precious moment I had with her boyfriend. Percy turned to me and grinned.

"Well, the Wise Girl calls. Come on," he said. He ran to her and when he reached her, he grabbed her hand and the two of them ran back to camp, leaving me behind.

I loved him so much, but I knew I could never have him as long as Annabeth was around. As long as I was around him, I never would be able to reject his offers for romance, but I could never completely have him. I couldn't destroy his future and his happiness so I did the only thing I could do; I ran away. I'd like to say it worked out, but I was found in New York City a week later.

"Nico, there you are," said Percy, uncovering the blanket from my head. "We were all so worried about you." He lifted me up and held me bridal style to his chest. I wanted to protest and push him away, but instead I shivered against his warm body and welcomed his touch.

"Here. You want me to help you?" asked Annabeth, concern written on her face.

"Nah. I got it," grinned Percy and placed me into the van. He sat next to me and placed his jacket on my shoulders. I soon found myself falling unconscious against his body and as I was about to fall asleep, I heard him whisper in my ear, "It's always one problem after another with you, huh?"

-

I woke up in my bed and Percy was sitting on a stool next to it, staring at the wall. It seemed he hadn't realized that I had woken. I sat up and rubbed my eye, breaking Percy out of his trance.

"Oh. Nico. You're up," he said, looking at me.

"Why did you come for me?" I asked, desperation in my tone.

"Because everyone was worried over you. You disappear, no word to anybody," said Percy. "We spent four days looking for you."

"Why didn't you just leave me? No body even likes me in this stupid camp!" I screamed, wanting him to get the hint. I wanted him to leave and never touch me again. Instead, he crawled on top of me and kissed me, his tongue exploring every part of my mouth. It felt wonderful and I was willing him to never stop. I was putty in his hands and I had a feeling he knew this.

"Don't ever say that. Everyone loves you," he said, breaking the kiss.

The next day, I ran away again, making sure this time to ask my father to make sure he couldn't find me.

-

"Mr. di Angelo, you have a visitor," said the secretary through the phone. I sighed and thanked her, hanging up. I quickly pulled on my shoes and walked out of the apartment, locking the door. I expected to find my editor waiting for me in the lobby; she was planning on stopping later that afternoon to pick up the article I owed her. What I got was something else.

"Nico!" yelled the man in front of me. I stared at him, perplexed.

"Who are you?" I asked, not recognizing the man. The man had slight stubble on his face and smelled like he hadn't taken a shower in a few days. "That is my name, but I don't remember you."

"It's me, Percy!" he yelled. "I've been looking for you for the past few days!"

I quickly searched my brain for someone that I knew by the name of Percy. When I remembered, my eyes widened and I turned around and walked back towards the stairs. "Please leave. I don't want to see you!"

"Nico! Please! Just listen to me!" he yelled, following after me. When I noticed him following, I started sprinting up the stairs. I quickly ran to the door of my apartment and unlocked it, but I wasn't fast enough. He stopped me from closing the door with the palm of his hand.

"Nico! I'm begging you to listen to me!" he screamed. I said nothing, trying my best to keep him out. Eventually, we both grew tired and collapsed against the door.

"Nico! I know what I did was wrong, but please listen to me! I'm sorry, okay? I know you hate me right now and wish for me to just incinerate on the spot and you have every right to, but just please listen, okay? I have nothing to go to. Annabeth dumped me the summer you left and won't talk to me, my mom died last summer in a car crash, and I have no one else to turn to. Please, just let me stay with you for a few weeks. When I figure out what to do, I'll promise I'll be gone," he begged and I could hear sobbing on the other side. I don't know what compelled me to do this, but I stood up and opened the door. All of my bottled up emotions came back and I found myself hugging him, my arms tight around his shoulders. It was a little odd, since I had grown half a head taller than him since we were last together.

"Break my heart again," I hissed, "And this time it will be you who's out in the streets."

**THE END

* * *

**

_A/N:__I have no idea what compelled me to write this. I don't write fanfiction for like, what? Three, four months? And I come back with a Percy Jackson and The Olympians one shot? Honestly, I need to be shot, but PercyXNico is my guilty pleasure, I suppose. I've been trying to write a South Park story for ages, and instead I come up with this? You know what? I'm just going to go crawl back to South Park or even Death Note. Even better; I'll go write original slash. Yeah. I'll do that. But don't expect anymore for this fandom from me; I'm done with this series except for the odd fanfiction or two.  
_

_Anyway, please tell me what you think. And pairing bashers, since I know a good percent of this fandom is made up of brats, don't you dare leave me a bad review just because you don't like the pairing. I don't mind bad reviews for good things (bad writing, bad grammar, story struncture wrong, ect.), but I can't stand pairing bashers. They make me want to rip people's heads off. The whole point of this story is because there isn't enough slash in the fandom._


End file.
